


lap and leather

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pinching, Rare Pairings, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter may not look professional, but he make ups for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The leather chair groans with a creak as Peter leans back, propping his feet against the edge of the cluttered desk. 

The white stick of a lollipop juts from his mouth, waggling back and forth as he rattles a candy dish of peppermints. 

"Do I look professional enough?"  
          
Ororo glances over her shoulder, frowning as he jostles her with another movement of his legs.  
          
“Professors do not keep gum underneath their desks.”

Ororo chokes on a wheeze, nails digging into the leather as he strokes from her waist to the hem of her short skirt.

The first slap is startling: casual and firm with an immediate stroking across the back of her thighs. Peter strokes until the initial surprise wears off, spreading his legs as her thighs keep up a steady quaking.

The unsteady series of slaps come with warm stinging skin; tongue lolling out of her mouth as the quaking turns into a persistent rubbing. Peter alternates between light with rubs to the back of her stinging thighs, and hard with his free hand holding her thighs steady against his lap.

Ororo sobs, nearly biting down on her tongue, still hanging out of her mouth. Peter hums, sliding a hand over her burning thighs and up the skirt.

“Did you steal this skirt?” Ororo sinks her teeth into the leather as his thumb brushes over her panties.

She quakes, clamping her thighs together, and keening at the feeling of his hand stuck between the damp skin and fabric. The pinch against the damp fabric is delightful, sharp and enough to force her mouth open with spit clinging to her lower lip. 

The leather sits wet with spit and freshly ruined with teeth marks.

I merely borrowed the skirt for our purposes.” Ororo rolls her hips. “May I have another pinch?”

The leather groans as she sinks her teeth in.


End file.
